prettylittleliarsabcfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
A
|-|The Black Widow=Intentions Unknown |-|Mona = Original founder; was obsessed with, stalked and cyber bullied Alison until her disappearance; stalked and cyber bullied Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna |-| Toby = Double-Agent |-|Spencer= Double-Agent |-|Lucas = Blackmailed by Mona "A" is the main antagonist of the series. "A" is an anonymous character who sends threatening messages to Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and recently, Mona Vanderwaal, until "A" killed her in Taking This One to the Grave. History Mona, using the nickname of "A", began bullying Alison through texts and other written messages, while also stalking her. At one point during Labor Day weekend, she even threatened to kill her. Mona never actually seemed to mean the text though; however, someone did end up trying to kill Ali that night, although it wasn't Mona. After Ali's supposed "death", Mona temporarily stops playing her game--until a year later, when Aria returns to Rosewood. After this point, Mona cyberbullied Alison's friends using her signature nickname of "A" until she was caught during the Season 2 finale and sent to Radley Sanitarium. It is revealed that while Mona mostly acted alone during the first two seasons, a brand new "A" had taken over the reigns from Mona while she was in Radley for five months. This person, Uber A, had presumably started a team of people to threaten the Liars. This A-Team at one point consisted of Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer Hastings's boyfriend, who was only part of the A-Team to protect Spencer and gain information on Red Coat, who they presumed to be Uber A at the time. What started out as a simple bullying tactic had turned into a deadly game, and Mona had also agreed to do Red Coat's bidding until the Season 3 finale, when Mona was finally cut from "A" completely. In the mid-season finale of Season 4, one Red Coat is revealed to be Alison, while the other is still presumably Uber A. Uber A, the true A that "stole" the game from Mona, has yet to be revealed, and his/her intentions are unknown. Appearance "A" makes appearances as a figure with black leather gloves, a black hood, dark pants, and dark shoes. Throughout the seasons, the story focuses on the mystery of "A." However, A has sported many different disguises, including the disguise of Red Coat. "A's" These are the people who have acted as "A" at one point, whether it was through blackmail, double agent, or being a true "A". These are people who have been confirmed as being "A" at a time. "A's" Revealed *Mona Vanderwaal was the 1st "A" to be revealed, and the only actual real "A" so far. Mona was revealed in 2x25; "UnmAsked." *Toby Cavanaugh was the 2nd "A" to be revealed. Toby was also the 1st betrAyer and was revealed in 3x12; "The Lady Killer." He was later revealed to be a double-agent to help the girls. *Spencer Hastings was the 3rd "A" to be revealed. Spencer was revealed in 3x23; "I'm Your Puppet." She only joined to see if Toby was alive and who Red Coat was. *Lucas Gottesman was the 4th "A" to be revealed, blackmailed by Mona and revealed by her in 4x01; " 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e". He was only "A" one time, when he gave Emily that massage. Uber A Uber A is the main "A", and the current "A". She was Red Coat, and now is The Black Widow. She attempeted to kill Alison DiLaurentis, killed her mother, and more recently, Mona Vanderwaal. Psychiatric File Physician: Dr. Rollins Patient DOB: 10/8/1994 *Overpowering feelings of revenge and anger management. *No desire to kill themself, only others. :... prone to sudden outbursts of anger and aggression. Client seems confused about the nature of ...; assumes it is their job to "police" and monitor all activity in the neighborhood that ... us." Often refers to unnamed adversaries as "nosey bitches." :... "impulse control" ... Perhaps the driving force behind recent problems. May have ... their own omnipotence. Client appears to demonstrate the ability to ... :... demonstrates a total ... Client becomes agitated ... It is all but confirmed that this was Mona's patient file. Notes *In the episode "The Lady Killer," The betrAyer and 2nd member of the "A-Team" is revealed to be Toby. Multiple endings were shot to avoid the real one from being leaked. Alternate's for the betrAyer role were Caleb and Paige. These alternate endings will be on the Season 3 DVD. *It was highly hinted at by Oliver Goldstick that Shana is an adjunct for the team. Which is why she is listed as A. *The first appearances listed in the character info boxes are for their reveals. For A's appearances see A's biography. For the first appearances of the characters as individuals see their individual pages. *When Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily start therapy, Dr. Sullivan states that she cannot tell the police - or anyone else what is said in the therapy sessions unless she believes that they are a danger to themselves or to others. In the files that Dr. Sullivan is searching in I Must Confess, it states that "A" is more than willing to hurt other people, has an obsession with revenge, and even refers to the Pretty Little Liars as "Nosey Bitches." *Mona was clearly horseback riding with Hanna at the time "A" gave Emily a message in'' "Touched By an 'A'-ngel," indicating Mona had a helper (Mona reveals this to be Lucas in "'A' is for A-l-i-v-e"). Toby was with Spencer helping her look through Ian's things at the time, so he did not give Emily the message. This likely indicates there is a third member of the "A-Team." Since there is never any record of Uber A physically taking out the "A" actions, it is safe to assume that there are at least 4 members on the "A"-Team. **In "This Is A Dark Ride" since there was two known members on the Halloween train. There was a 3 third unknown member wearing the Queen of Hearts costume who sedated Aria, then trapped her in a wooden coffin with a dead Garrett Reynolds (who the fans suspect that Toby killed). Also, when Aria was being pushed off a train, you could clearly hear a female and male voice encouraging a reluctant second male voice to help push. If the Mona and Toby were two of the people, there has to be at least one more male member on the "A-Team." **In ''Dead To Me, Emily recalls remembering another event from That Night. She saw an "A-Team" member trying to open Alison's coffin while the Uber A watched and supervised (?). When the black hooded person turned around, you could clearly see long brown hair. If this was not Mona, then there would have to be at least five members of the "A-Team": Mona, Toby, the female from Emily's flashback, the male who helped push Aria off the train and finally: the Big "A". **So a reasonable estimate is that there are at least 4-5 members on the "A-Team," including the leader. **"A" carries around Vivian Darkbloom's driver license and uses it. ** It was revealed there were 2 red coats. The first was revealed in 4x12; CeCe Drake, and the second was revealed to be Ali in 4x13. Trivia *"A" is left-handed. *In an interview for ABC Family, Oliver Goldstick and Marlene King discuss "A," clearly referring to "A" as a she ''multiple times. *"A" often uses Wizard of Oz references, custom designing a fortune cookie that reads "Lions and tigers and bitches, oh my!" (from "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my") and ''There's No Place Like Homecoming. (Dorothy's words at the end of the film: There's No Place Like Home.") In Can You Hear Me Now? "A" sends a flier towards the Pretty Little Liars that reads, "Ding Dong, the Bitch is Dead," a reprisal of the film's song "Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead." * "A" is extremely talented at hacking into computers and databases. *Money must not be a problem for "A" to come by, because "A" can afford extravagant pieces. *In For Whom the Bell Tolls, ''Alison confessed to be the 'A' that saved Spencer from Ian following the end of ''The Lady Killer and fans believe that is was Toby who gave Emily that call towards the end of "The Lady Killer." *In the same episode, Mona revealed that The "A-Team" was plotting to frame Paige prior to Nate/Lyndon disclosing he murdered Maya. *Mona and Toby seem to be following the orders of another person, therefore neither is the leader of the "A-Team." *Toby, while definitely a part of the "A-Team," may not be "Uber A," only another member of the team. *While "A" exists in both the books and TV series, in the books, the two "A's" are not affiliated with each other whereas the "A's" in the TV series seem to all be connected. *In the interview promo, Mona tells Toby that she isn't the one calling the shots *In the season 2 finale, UnmAsked, it was said that A was supposed to be revealed. After Mona was revealed to be A, we see a person in a red coat visiting her at the end in Radley. Mona looks up, and says, "I did everything you've asked me to do." This tells us that Mona is in fact not the real A, but simply working for A. This seems contradictory, considering that that A was supposed to be revealed in the episode, and that moments after the finale, Marlene King tweeted that Mona is indeed A. It is possible that the show's writers were being cryptic when they said: "A will be revealed" and that "Mona is indeed A". One could say that Mona (and Toby) is A at "face value" since she has physically done everything that A has done to the liars. However, she is simply a worker for the true A, and that it is the real A (the person in the red coat) who was telling Mona what to do, the one who controls the A- team and the one who calls the shots. It seems as if a new -A team member will be revealed every summer/spring finale, and that the "Uber A" will be revealed in the series finale. *In Seasons 1 and 2, multiple people have commented on A's pretty eyes. *Uber A, the leader of the "A-Team" has been revealed to be a female in the new sneak peek for Misery Loves Company. *In Misery Loves Company, Mona says that we're all set for "tomorrow" after she hacks into someone's alarm system to turn it off. "Tomorrow" could indicate the plan for Toby to be found out since he felt like they were "rushing this." *It has been revealed by Janel Parrish (Mona Vanderwaal) that Red Coat will be revealed in Season 4, Episode 13. *Throughout 3A, it is possible that there were more than one "A" doing the dirty deeds. This is thought because the episode before CeCe Drake came to town, A rents an apartment. In addition, in Single Fright Female one A gives an apartment key to another A. *Many fans believe that CeCe, Mona, Lucas and Toby were acting as "A" in Season 3A A's Expenses First A: # A long-term rental room in a motel. (UnmAsked) # A presumably designed "Black Swan" dress (UnmAsked) # A large amount of money in an envelope for the doll maker. (If These Dolls Could Talk) # Numerous cell phone's with a talk and text plan (Costing Approx. $2 per day of use, plus initial purchase fee) Specifics revealed in Let the Water Hold Me Down from the packaging. # Four custom-made pull-string porcelain dolls that "A" can program to repeat specially designed voice messages as well as four gold nameplate necklaces for the dolls. Over My Dead Body ''(Although, it is revealed in ''A Hot Piece of A that the dolls may have belonged to some Hastings ancestor, and may have been found in The Hastings' Cabin.) # Therapy sessions with Dr. Sullivan. (Touched by an 'A'-ngel) # A $450 pair of designer Tory Burch boots (ordered online). (Never Letting Go) #Melissa's diamond ring from the pawn broker (approx. $7000). (My Name Is Trouble) #A complete set of dark room equipment (unless stolen). (Picture This) #Multiple boxes of AlphaBits cereal. (Touched by an 'A'-ngel) #A gift basket for Hanna and Emily delivered to Hanna's door (with stuff dolls and candy). (Surface Tension) #A box of syringes and a bottle of Human Growth Hormone (HGH). (Surface Tension) #A box of Danby paraphernalia (mug, sweatshirt) shipped to Emily's house. (Blind Dates) #Two custom-designed beaded bracelets ('Alison' and 'Jenna') (Approx. $72). (To Kill a Mocking Girl) #A fake marble trophy. (The Badass Seed) #Sustaining three (previously four) pet rats. (The Badass Seed) #"A" seemed to have rented a room in the Rosewood Motel for at least one night. (A Person of Interest) #Owns high-tech equipment, including surveillance cameras, room bugs, and a projector. (Numerous occasions shown, however prominent in'' I Must Confess'' & The Devil You Know.) #Half a dozen custom-designed cupcakes (for Hanna). (Know Your Frenemies) #A ticket to an art opening in Philadelphia (for Hanna). (If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again) #Custom-designed fortune cookies (for the girls before homecoming). (There's No Place Like Homecoming) #Zombie Killer costume. (The First Secret) Second A: #Leather gloves and multiple black hoodies. (Blood Is The New Black) #A large deep freezer large enough to hold a body/corpse. (Kingdom of the Blind) #A bottle of Vodka. (Kingdom of the Blind) #Plane tickets to Montecito, CA and back to Philadelphia, PA. #An apartment to rent. (The Remains of the "A") #$50,000 in cash (Stolen Kisses) #Two Tickets for the Halloween Ghost Train Party (The Lady Killer) #Queen of Hearts costume $179.99 (seen on This Is A Dark Ride, price shown in Hot Water) #A gift basket with an "It's A Boy" balloon attached (She's Better Now) #About 100 bottles of Whiskey (Dead To Me/''What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted). #Four bobbleheads that resemble the liars #An RV (rented) #Possible pilot lessons and a plane or plane ride (''A dAngerous gAme) #Construction manual and gift card (Crash and Burn, Girl!) Quotes Gallery 10171671 10152074207295233 470435914745144030 n.jpg 10308088 10152074209690233 1647438571321311004 n.jpg 1380210 10152074209405233 7393124358399092308 n.jpg Tumblr inline mrjpmqBcUx1rgo5sb.png BmoqD oCYAARLsv.png 182958 533014353426706 939533779 n.jpg 2 Queen of Hearts.jpg 300px-MelissaHastings.jpg A in New York (Clearer Version).png A symbol.png CourtDrake.jpg Lucas as A.png MonaA.jpg Spencer is A.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-28-16h03m36s74.jpg WIB.jpg Navigational Category:Characters Category:A Team Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Antagonist Category:TV show character Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Main characters Category:A's Messages Category:Suspects for Killing Alison Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Rosewood High School Alum